emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3355 (17th January 2003)
Plot Terry thanks Charity for helping Louise get out of trouble with the police yesterday. Brian calls around to Butlers Farm and informs Stephen and Wilf that because he can't pay rent, Brian will have to issue them an eviction notice. Stephen grabs Brian but Wilf stops him from attacking him. Debbie wants to help Paddy at the vets. Zoe and Charity talk about a cesarean section, Zoe is unhappy with Charity's advice. Chris is unhappy that Brian has given Wilf 24 hours to pay up. Charity and Chris talk bad about Brian behind his back. Jack talks to Diane about his resignation. Debbie and Zoe talk about Zoe keeping her baby. Zoe begins to take a liking to Debbie. Terry and Louise meet on the street, and have an awkward conversation. Louise admits she still sees Ray everywhere. Charity tells Andy that Brian grassed Jack up. Charity has a few choice words with Brian and warns him to watch his back. Andy tells Jack that Brian grassed on him. Chloe talks to a downbeat Scott in The Woolpack. Zoe has strained her back at the surgery and Paddy tells her to stick to the paperwork. Chloe complains about the Tates and talks about wanting her own place. Louise offers Bolan to Danny. Danny accepts and Louise gives him to Danny immediately. Andy can't believe Jack will give up his job so easy and not get revenge on Brian. Paddy takes Debbie up to Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie comments that she thinks it's romantic. When Cain calls one of the sick pigs a runt, Debbie fires back. Ollie becomes confused when Danny arrives with Bolan and informs her that Louise gave Bolan to him. She tells Danny that Bolan can't stay at Holdgate Farm but Danny makes Ollie warm to him. Jack confronts Brian and nearly gets into a fight. However, Stephen interrupts and tells Jack that Wilf has attempted suicide and needs an ambulance. Scott offers Chloe a place to stay. Wilf is wheeled into an ambulance. Jack makes sure that Brian knows that he pushed Wilf to attempt suicide. Cast Regular cast *Brian Addyman - Martin Reeve *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns Guest cast *Stephen Butler - William Snape *Wilf Butler - Peter Armitage Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room, office and field *Butlers Farm - Barn and yard *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Main Street *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Footbridge *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,600,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes